


Captives

by C0ntr0lledChaos



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Captivity, Fanfiction, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infection, Kidnapping, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0ntr0lledChaos/pseuds/C0ntr0lledChaos
Summary: Brock and Brian have been kidnapped and held captive by a gang they angered for one reason or another. Everything sucks and they are in pain but at least they have each other.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby
Kudos: 28





	Captives

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all like hurt/comfort? Cause I sure do. This has been sitting in my Google docs for a long time but I've been wanting to post something recently and this is the WIP I felt the most confident about so I decided to finish it and post it. There are some things that may be triggering to some people but nothing is explained in graphic detail. This is my first time posting to this website so I'm unfamiliar with the formatting and stuff so forgive me if the tags or anything else about this are weird. Hope you enjoy. You can find more of my works at my tumblr @Doodlydooland

Brock's breath was knocked out of him as he hit the ground hard, the pain in his chest making him unable to breathe for a few agonizing moments. The heavy door slammed behind him, leaving him to sit in silence as he was forced to wait for the pain to pass. Once he was able to breathe properly again, Brock slowly and carefully stood up. His limbs shook slightly as he pushed himself up, struggling to get him off the ground.

The concrete room was cold, dark, and damp, smelling permanently of blood, or maybe it was them. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling made a faint buzzing sound. the whole place reminded Brock of a cheesy horror movie, except now the dangers were very real.

Brian was laying on the ground in the corner of the cell, slowly getting up after having been awoken by the door slamming. Brian’s skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. Brock quickly tried to pretend not to be in as much pain as he was actually in as he walked over, sitting next to Brian. Brian flinched, not realizing it was Brock at first. 

“How do you feel?”

Brian slowly laid back down with his head in Brock's lap, rubbing his face to wake himself up more. The draft coming from the door made the two men shiver. Brian never seemed to stop shivering lately, his fever making everything feel even colder than it should be. 

“Like shite,” Brian said, coughing a little. Brock felt Brian's forehead and sighed, feeling how warm he was. Brock looked down at the wounds on Brian’s body. Although the wounds were covered up at the moment by makeshift bandages, Brock knew that they were infected, “What about you? How do ye feel?” Brian asked, rolling on his back to look up at Brock. 

“That doesn't matter right now. You're the sick one.” Brock tried to brush off Brian's concerns, not wanting to worry him any more than he already was.

“You always matter, Brocky,” Brian said, smiling despite his sickness. The pet name made Brock blush and he gave Brian a soft smile, running a hand through Brian's hair. Even after being kidnapped and tortured, Brian still managed to make Brock smile. Brock sighed a little and tried to ignore the pain in his chest with each breath he took.

“Get some rest.”

“You didn't answer me.”

“I'm fine, you need to sleep while you can,” Brock said, trying to ease Brian's nerves a little so he could relax. Brian closed his eyes for a moment at Brock’s gentle touches, trying not to let it distract him.

“Brock, I know you're in pain.” Brian gently reached up and cupped Brock's cheek, brushing his thumb over Brock's cheekbone. Brock leaned into the touch and placed his hand over Brian's. 

“Can't hide anything from you, can I?” Brock said, giving Brian a weak smile, “I think I might have broken a few ribs earlier, but it's nothing I can't handle.”

“You didn't break any ribs,” Brian said, giving Brock a serious look “They broke your ribs. Don't let them get in your head.”   
Brock smiled and squeezed Brian's hand gently, giving his palm a kiss before lowering it back to Brian's side. Brock couldn't help but think about what would have happened if Brian wasn't there, knowing that he might not have lasted this long by himself. 

“We’re going to get out of here, ” Brock said, Brian nodded in agreement as he stared up at the ceiling, “We have to.”

“We will Brocky, we will, ” Brian reassured, squeezing Brock's hand gently. Brian slowly closed his eyes, finally letting exhaustion overtake him. Brock leaned back against the wall gently and closed his eyes too, letting Brian's gentle breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
